How Billy Beat the Bully
by immortaljedi
Summary: An old bully of Billy returns and turns Billy's life upside down. Jason and the other rangers get to the botom of this. Slash. BillyOC(kinda) BillyJason


MMPR  
  
Billy Cranston sat at a table in the youth center, sipping his smoothie and watching Jason and Zack spar. Kimberly and Trini had convinced Tommy to take them to the mall, and they had made their exit earlier. So, Billy sat alone at a table, lost in his thoughts.  
  
He was startled, then, when Cindy Charleston, a fellow science club member, sat next to him. He jumped.  
  
"Cindy!" he exclaimed. Cindy bit her lip worriedly.  
  
"Billy.I wanted to warn you," she started, direct and to the point, as was her way, "Jake is coming back." Billy froze, smoothie forgotten.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Jake is coming back. Apparently the deal his father had in Chicago finally fell through and they're returning to Angel Grove." Billy closed his eyes and slumped in his chair.  
  
"Wonderful. This is very problematic." Cindy grimaced sympathetically.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry Billy." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Be careful. I don't know if he'll remember you well enough to start again, but it's better to not be too careless." Billy nodded.  
  
"Affirmative. You have my gratitude, Cindy." She smiled one more time and left.  
  
Billy grimaced. Jake was coming back.  
  
***  
  
Jake Freedman was your average middle school bully. He acted big and tough because he had started to grow facial hair and had a leather jacket. He wore that jacket everywhere, even when it was really too hot. At the time, middle school that is, Billy was extremely awkward. He was small and his blond hair was always in his eyes. His glasses were thick black child-proof frames and his coveralls were always a size too large or too small. Jake's favorite pastime was Billy bashing. The only time he would stop, in fact, was when Jason was around. He knew that Jason and Billy were friends.  
  
He was a bully, not stupid.  
  
And Billy never let onto Jason that he was being bullied. Even then he didn't want Jason to think he was weak; that he needed to fight Billy's battles for him. Billy wanted to be strong, like Jason.  
  
So he never told.  
  
Cindy knew.  
  
All those that Jason picked on knew.  
  
But they never told.  
  
***  
  
Jason and Zack finished their match and toweled off, getting their smoothies from Ernie. They sat down with Billy laughing. It was Jason who noticed Billy's pale face first.  
  
"You ok, little bro?" Billy blinked at him, then smiled distractedly.  
  
"Yes, quite so. If you will excuse my rude departure, I have an experiment to conduct." He wandered dazedly off. Zack and Jason watched him leave.  
  
"Something must be bothering him.I could understand everything he said." Jason shot a look at Zack who simply shrugged and grinned.  
  
"I wonder what's bothering him," Jason said. Zack, for once, had nothing to say.  
  
Jake was returning.  
  
***  
  
That night Billy sat in his laboratory, staring out into space. All those memories of Jake that he thought he had buried came bubbling up to the surface. Next to him his project was coming to a boil. With every popped bubble came a memory.  
  
The names he was called.  
  
Geek.  
  
Nerd.  
  
Freak.  
  
Four-eyes.  
  
Loser.  
  
Dork.  
  
Wuss.  
  
Weak.  
  
The things Jake did.  
  
Pulling out his chiar.  
  
Spilling his books.  
  
The punches.  
  
The kicks.  
  
That laughter.  
  
The sheer presence Jack had, overpowering him, making him feel helpless. Billy closed his eyes against the pain, but could not stop the tears.  
  
***  
  
Billy sat in his first period class the next day, English, reading before the class actually started. A new, yet very familiar face walked in the door. He was taller now, leaner, more muscular. The bit of fuzz he had had in seventh grade had developed into a strip of actual hair. His dark hair was short and he wore that same damn leather jacket.  
  
It was older now, a bit worn, but still that same jacket. He walked up to Mrs. Applebee, the English teacher, and smiled at her, the kind of phony smile that could only be seen as phony by those who knew.  
  
Billy sat frozen in his seat, still staring at his book. There were only two empty seats in the room; one behind him and one by the window. Praying to every divine entity he knew he wished Mrs. Applebee wouldn't sit Jake near him. It was of no use, however, as he was filled with a cold dread and the hollow feeling of knowing that your worst fears were about to come true. He knew exactly where Mrs. Applebee would seat Jake.  
  
He hated being right all the time.  
  
"Class, this is Jack Freedman. Some of you may remember his from Middle- School. Go ahead, Jake, you can sit behind Billy, over there." Billy felt his heart sink lower into his chest and he felt vaguely ill. He was surprised he wasn't trembling. Jack looked over at Billy and smiled, recognition dawning. Billy paled.  
  
"Sure thing, Mrs. Applebee," He grinned again and sauntered over to sit behind Billy.  
  
Billy was the only one to notice the coyote grin that had spread, as everyone else saw his fake good natured showing of teeth.  
  
"Hello, Billy," Jack's emphasis on his name sent chills down Billy's spine. "We're going to have fun, you and I . Just like old times."  
  
"I sure hope not," Billy muttered under his breath before he could stop himself. Jack heard.  
  
"Then I'm sure we can think of some.new games to play."  
  
Billy swallowed, mentally kicking himself in his rear. 'Congratulations, Genius,' he thought to himself, 'you just put yourself back on his radar.'  
  
***  
  
After class Billy shot out of the room, hurrying off to the Gym.and the safety of being with the other Rangers. The school was small enough that each grade had it's own gym class. Surrounded by his friends he knew Jack couldn't touch him.  
  
"Billy!" he heard his name being called by his best friend, Kimberly Heart. She had class next to his and Jason was in his class. Usually they waited for the other. This time, however, he had forgotten. He stopped, looking a bit sheepish.  
  
"Sorry," he said once the Red and pink rangers had caught up. They looked at Billy, concerned.  
  
"Are you ok, Billy?" Kim asked. "It's not like you to just run off like that. Normally we have to drag you out of every classroom."  
  
"Yeah, man, this is the second time you've just wandered off." Billy sighed. He knew he'd have to tell them. It was inevitable.  
  
That didn't mean he couldn't procrastinate, however.  
  
"I'm fine. Just a bit distracted." They started to walk again. I've been working on some experiments at home, some protective equipment for our alter egos, and I'm trying to work out some kinks." It wasn't a lie. He really was working on the equipment, but that wasn't why he was distracted. His friends still looked skeptical, but they accepted his story.for now.  
  
The group split when they reached the gym when Kim met some gymnastic friends and Billy and Jason entered the locker rooms. They found Tommy and Zack already half changed.  
  
Like he always did Billy kept his eyes focused on the floor or on his locker, not speaking. The other boys talked as they changed, used to Billy's shy modesty. Billy had always been shy and (with the exception of Tommy) remembered his terror at changing in front of others for the first time.  
  
Lucky for Billy he had changed his pants first, because just as he pulled them up all the way Jake rounded the corner, a grin on his face and a lock in his hands.  
  
Whatever relief Billy felt fled in a hurry as Jake smiled at him and the other Rangers. He shook hands with Jason and Zack who remembered him, and Tommy for the first time. Hr hooked his lock on his locker, the one next to Billy's and leaned against the lockers. With no lockers to change into he just stood there and watched the others.  
  
Clenching his teeth Billy realized he had to change and pulled off his tee shirt to change into an old U-Penn shirt his father had given him. It was old and threadbare enough to be cool yet vaguely see through. It also had the unnoticed side effect of being rather form fitting and showed off his musculature rather nicely. Jack raised an eyebrow. Looks like little Billy isn't so little anymore.  
  
For the entire Gym class Jack watched Billy play basketball with Jason, Zack & Tommy. While he wasn't the best player, he wasn't bad, and teamed up with Zack, they held their own against the others.  
  
While Billy played he forgot about his watcher and lost himself in the game.  
  
***  
  
Jack pretty much left Billy alone for the rest of the day, and Billy began to relax. He didn't forget what Jack had said, however, and was determined to keep his eyes open.  
  
When school ended he was scheduled to go to the elementary school to tutor some fifth graders. And, as he had no car, he had to walk.  
  
Kimberly had Gymnastics.  
  
Trini had volleyball  
  
Jason and Zack had classes to reach at the youth center.  
  
Tommy.Tommy had disappeared again, and was probably watching Kimberly at gymnastics.  
  
No, he had to walk.  
  
'I am a Power Ranger. I can't let a bully get to me.' He thought as he left the building and adjusted the strap on his backpack. He made it halfway to the elementary school before Jack found him.  
  
"Billy!" Billy kept walking, not turning. Possibly quickening his pace a bit. "Hey, four-eyes, I'm talking to you!" Billy's step faltered but he kept on. "Hey!" Jack finally caught up to Billy and grabbed his arm, spinning him around. The motion caused Billy's bag to fall and crash to the ground. Both boys ignores it. Billy stared at Jack through his glasses, his expression cold as ice. Jack was startled by the frigid expression, but didn't let it show. He was in charge.  
  
"Don't you answer when called, dip shit? Where you going in such a hurry?"  
  
"I am attempting to traverse the path to the grammar school to head some tutorial studies. And don't call me dip shit." Jack blinked then scowled.  
  
"I'll call you whatever the hell I feel like, smart ass. Now, where the fuck are you going?"  
  
"I believe I told you. Please remove your hand from my arm." Billy tugged gently, but Jack held on.  
  
"You haven't told me Jack shit."  
  
"Please refrain from using such coarse vernacular."  
  
"Speak English, Geek."  
  
"I believe I have been. And I am not a Geek." Jack snorted.  
  
"Sure ya aren't." Billy's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Now you be quiet and listen you pathetic excuse for a humanoid. It does not fall on me that you are unable to comprehend my vocabulary. If you would spend more time learning and less time with your head impaling your posterior you may become semi-sentient. Now, if you'll excuse me," he yanked his arm away. "I have children to tutor." Billy picked up his bag and walked away around a bush. Making sure nobody could see he teleported to the bushes behind the elementary school. Jack came across the spot moments later, completely bewildered.  
  
Thinking, he played with the hair on his chin. "Well, Billy obviously doesn't respond to threats of physical violence, then. Judging from how he's filled out it makes sense. I'll have to keep my eyes open, see what does get to him. That nerd will pay. Nobody insults Jack Freedman and gets away with it.  
  
***  
  
The week passed and Jack pretty much left Billy alone, though it did seem that every time Billy turned around Jack was there, somewhere. HE never said anything, but he was there. The Rangers went about their lives, fighting the Monster of the Week, as dubbed by Zack. They sparred in the dojo, went skating, swimming, biking. They just hung out. Billy did his experiments and the others went on with their own lives. It wasn't until two weeks later that Jack found his angle.  
  
***  
  
It was before gym once more in the locker room. Jason and Zack had changed already and were talking to Mr. Warner about a karate tournament in the gym that weekend. There just wasn't space in the dojo. Tommy was absent, healing from the beating he tool during the last battle. That lef the half changed Billy alone with Jack.  
  
"Why do you stare at the ground when you change, Billy?" Billy didn't answer, only shrugged. Weeks of relative silence and this was the first thing said? Billy didn't quite understand where this was going, but he was starting to get that sinking feeling again. "One would think you'd have gotten over such intense modest. Is it because you're embarrasses about yourself?" Jack moved forward, invading Billy's personal space. Billy kept his eyes to the floor as Jack leaned in to whisper in Billy's ear. "Or is it because you're afraid they'll catch you staring?" Billy started to tremble, his eyes closed. His hands tightened around his shirt. Jack looked up and down Billy's bare chest and grinned that coyote grin. He breathed deep, as if smelling Billy before the approaching voices of Jason and Zack made him back up and leave. When the other Rangers returned they found Billy frozen, staring at noting, unshed tears bright in his eyes, his shirt clenched in white knuckled fingers.  
  
"Billy?" Jason asked concerned as Zack looked around for anything that would have caused this in his friend. Billy looked at them, startled, looking for all the world like a deer in the headlights. HE smiled distractedly, but it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine, Jason," he said automatically, finally pulling his tee shirt over his head. Jason didn't look convinced, but resolved to talk to Tommy later. He'd know what to do.  
  
***  
  
Billy remained distant and disconnected for the day and none of the Rangers could find him after school. Unfortunately, each of the Rangers save Jason had obligations. Determined to help Billy, Jason headed for Tommy's house. When he arrived he notice the cars were missing, meaning both of Tommy's parents were out. Punching in the garage door code he entered the house, knocking once as he entered the house.  
  
"Tommy?"  
  
"In here, bro!"  
  
Jason entered the living room where a mostly healed Tommy was lying on the couch watching Enter the Dragon. Tommy smiled when he saw his best friend, but frowned when he was the worried expression.  
  
"Jason? What happened? What's wrong?" HE sat up and Jason collapsed onto the couch next to him. He sighed.  
  
"It's Billy. I'm worried about him. He's been acting strangely lately, spacing out at odd moments, acting like a spooked rabbit. Zack and I found him all spaced out at the Youth Center about three weeks ago. He wandered off muttering about experiments. The next morning he was all jumpy and forgot to wait for Kim and I. He was jumpy until we played basketball. He was back to normal for a while, but today he Zack and I found him in the locker room just staring at nothing. His shirt was being strangled and it look as if he was ready to cry. Every time he's brushed it off, and I'm worried. If I didn't know any better I'd think he was on drugs." Tommy's brow furrowed as he frowned.  
  
"He's not on drugs."  
  
"I know that, but when he smiled, Tommy, it doesn't reach his eyes." Tommy nodded.  
  
"It is serious, but we really can't do much until we know more. Lets keep our eyes open. If we can find what's bothering him, we can help him better." Jason nodded.  
  
"And if he has another.episode?"  
  
"Then we confront him. We all know how Billy likes to avoid all things emotional, and we don't want to make him uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable, anyway."  
  
"Right. Thanks, bro."  
  
"No problem. I only hope we can help Billy." Tommy said. Jason smiled.  
  
"We can. We're Power Rangers. We can do anything."  
  
Tommy hit him with a pillow and the two commenced to fight like 12 year olds.  
  
***  
  
Billy his in the bathroom during the last five minutes of school and was out the door and halfway through the parking lot by the time the first person left the school. Walking around the path he rounded the bend and fell flat on his ass by a group of putties.  
  
Immediately Billy fell into "Battle Mode," punching, kicking, flipping, and jumping, dispersing the few putties in a matter of minutes. looking to see if he could be seen he grabbed his communicator and disappeared in a flash of electric blue light.  
  
HE arrived in the command center seconds later.  
  
"Welcome Billy," Zordon boomed from above.  
  
"Billy! Ay-ai-ai!" Alpha called to him from the viewing globe.  
  
"Zordon," Billy called, "why were the putties so close to the school?"  
  
"There have been puttied in small groups all over the city. Each group has done no harm, and leave quickly. We have no idea why they are here." Billy bit his lip, thinking.  
  
"Alpha, may I see a map of the sightings?" Alpha puttered over to the console and a few minutes later a printout appeared. Billy spread the map out, scanning it, before folding it.  
  
"I'm going to take this back to my lab to analyze. There are some things I have to take care of at home.like dinner."  
  
"Very well, Billy. Goodbye."  
  
"Good Luck Billy! Ay-ai-ai!" With a nod of farewell, Billy teleported to his lab, where he stayed for the rest of the night, puzzling over one thing or another before falling asleep over the printouts.  
  
***  
  
It was an exhausted Billy who showed up for school the next day. His hair was more tousled that usual, and his shirt was a bit more wrinkled under his overalls. Dark circles framed the space under his barely open eyes. He sat in homeroom and tried to stay awake. The bell rang and he drifted to first period.  
  
Jake was already there when Billy walked in. Billy practically collapsed into his seat and put his head down. Trying to conserve some energy.  
  
Jake stared at Billy. His blue cotton shirt was pulled tight across his shoulders, outlining muscles. The bottom of his shirt rode up above his hips on his right side, revealing a strip of pale skin. The coverall bottoms were pulled tight by the straps over his shoulders and conformed to his rear.  
  
Jack stared. Billy didn't realize the signals he was giving off with that body and innocent air. AS jack watched he became more and more determined to bring Billy down, to reduce him to rubble and control the decent. To control him.  
  
Mrs. Applebee entered the class, slamming the door and Billy jerked awake, oblivious to Jake's former scrutiny. Jason, however, wasn't so oblivious. He decided to watch Jack, and let the others know as well.  
  
***  
  
Billy changed at a surprising speed that day for as tired as he was, and was out in the gym before the others. Jack was right behind him and Jason turned to the others.  
  
"Guys, that Jack has something to do with Billy." Tommy looked at him  
  
"What?"  
  
"That Jack, kid. He was staring at Billy the entire class during English. He had his look in his eye, man. It was scary." Tommy nodded.  
  
"We'll keep an eyes on him, then." He turned to Zack. "You have any idea what this is about?" Zack looked grim.  
  
" I know. Jack's back and Billy's scared." Jason looked at Tommy confused.  
  
"What do you mean?" Zack looked grimmer still.  
  
"When we were younger Jake was the biggest bully around. He picked on the little kids, called them names, tripped them, kicked their books. He was called on it in fifth grade.  
  
"After that it appeared to stop, but I don't think it ever did. I've always believed he picked on kids when nobody was looking. Since it was Billy who called him on it he picked on Billy the hardest. After he stopped, I think it got even worse for Billy, but I never had proof. Now he's back and ten to one he's back on Billy again." Zack pulled his shirt on and Tommy and Jason exchanged looks.  
  
"Oh, shit! Billy and Jake are in there without us!" Jason exclaimed. The three ran from the locker room to find a leering Jake talking to a stiff and shaking Billy. Zack sprang into action.  
  
"Hey! My main-brain!" Zack called, wrapping an arm around Billy's shoulder for support. "I have to tell you about this movie I saw last night." As he spoke he walked, effectively bringing Billy away from Jake without letting making a scene. "Sorry, man," Zack tossed over his shoulder at the now glaring bully. When they were far enough away Zack switched topics.  
  
"Billy, you ok, Man? Jack's bothering you again, isn't he?" Billy froze, then sagged tiredly.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Billy said tiredly. "I've managed for years." Zack nodded.  
  
"Yes, but you're a Ranger, now. We take care of our own." Billy smiled at Zack.  
  
"I know, Zack." HE closed his eyes and sighed. The gym teacher called them to their squads. Billy grabbed Zack's arm.  
  
"Spread the word. Ranger meeting in my lab after school. It's important." Zack nodded and gripped the blue ranger's shoulder before getting into his squad.  
  
***  
  
After school the Rangers teleported into Billy's lab to see him setting up a map. HE ginned as they appeared.  
  
"Ok, to business. Yesterday, after school, I came across a group of putties. When I talked to Zordon, he said there have been sightings all over Angel Grove. I have a map here of all the sightings. I've been looking for a pattern and I seem to have found one.  
  
"They appear in a vaguely circular form, all around this point," he pointed to an area on the outskirts of industrial Angel Grove.  
  
"A Perimeter." Trini said. Billy nodded.  
  
"Exactly. They're guarding something, but what?"  
  
They had no answer. Tommy spoke next.  
  
"WE keep out eyes peeled. Tomorrow's Friday. We'll check it out tomorrow after school." The others nodded. Kimberly checked her watch.  
  
"I gotta go, you guys, I promised to take my cousin to the movies tonight."  
  
"Bye Kim," And she beamed out. Trini left next, to study for a clac test. The male rangers, however, had no designs to leave. They were determined to get Billy talking. They stared at Billy until Billy looked up from his scrutiny of the map.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Talk to us, Billy." Tommy started. "We know something's bothering you, and we have a pretty good idea what's bothering you."  
  
"Who's bothering you," put in Jason.  
  
"We want to help you, Billy. We're a family now, and family doesn't let family suffer alone." Billy sat stiffly, staring at his carpet. It took a moment but he began to speak.  
  
"I know what you endeavor to accomplish, but I assure you it is all for naught. This is a cross I must bear alone."  
  
"Why?" asked Tommy. "I mean, you've helped us when we needed it. You helped me. Why wont u let us help you?"  
  
"Because you can accept help without looking weak! I can't. You can."  
  
"You're not weak Billy," Said Jason. "Sensitive, yes. Caring, yes. But they make you stronger, not weak. You're a Ranger Billy. It's in the job description to be strong."  
  
"You're top of the class. That's not weak."  
  
"You helped your father after your mother died. That's definitely not weak."  
  
"You continually stand up to punks like Bulk and Skull and you took out Jake in fifth grade. That's not weak."  
  
"But he still picks on me! Standing up only made it worse. Fighting only makes it worse. I just stand there and let him do whatever, say whatever." he broke off, bighting his lip and looked to the side, not at anybody.  
  
"What sort of things." Tommy asked quietly, his voice deadly. Billy shrugged.  
  
"It's personal, whatever it is," Zack commented. "Personal things are the only things I know of that can trip up my main-brain." Billy chuckled bitterly.  
  
"When did you get so observant?" Billy asked Zack. Zack shrugged and grinned.  
  
"I've always been observant. More often than not, however, I tend not to comment."  
  
"Then why are you now?" Billy snapped.  
  
"Because, believe it or nor, you need to get this off your chest. It's eating you alive, Billy."  
  
"So you're going to make me spill all my secrets?"  
  
"If that's what it takes to cleanse your wounds, then yes!" Billy was quiet at Jason's outburst, blinking at him. He sighed wearily.  
  
"I guess you're not going to take, "I don't want to talk about it now," for an answer, huh?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I thought not. I want you to understand that this is very hard for me. It's hard to think about at times, but I always seems to be on my mind.  
  
"Jack tried the day he came back to bully me like he used to. He called me names and tried to beat me up. It didn't work. I told him off and he left me alone until a few days ago. H asked my why I was still so shy and modest in the dressing room. The uh, the answer he gave kind of hit a little close to home. He's been reminding me of it ever since."  
  
"What does he have on you?"  
  
"Uh, well.I'm uh.oh man. I haven't even admitted this to myself out loud yet." Jason moved closer and placed a comforting hand around his shoulders.  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
It was said very quietly, and Zack and Tommy were far enough away to question if they had heard correctly. Billy went on. It was easier now.  
  
"I am gay. That's the reason I don't look at anybody when we change. I don't want to make anybody uncomfortable. Jake guessed, and I reacted badly. He knows my secret and he's been using it against me." His friends smiled at him.  
  
"First things first," Jason said, "There's nothing bad about being gay. There's nothing to be ashamed of."  
  
"I'm not ashamed." Billy said. "I was more scared. Kids across the country get beaten up for liking their own gender, and I don't want to become a statistic. Besides, you and Tommy were such macho manly men, I had no idea how you would react. Zack.well, I have the feeling you guessed so why bother to tell you something you already knew." Zack laughed.  
  
"Correct my man." Billy looked nervously at Jason and Tommy.  
  
"I'm sorry if I gave off that impression, Little Bro. I have no prejudices there. If I did I would loose some of my best buds." Billy smiled shyly.  
  
"And I really have no room to judge. I'm not a hypocrite."  
  
Billy looked surprised.  
  
"You're?"  
  
"Well, bi, but yeah."  
  
"Oh." 'I have a chance!' Billy thought suddenly.  
  
"Billy! Dinner!" Mr. Cranston called. The boys stood.  
  
"Coming Dad!" Billy called back. "I gotta go." They nodded.  
  
"Bye Billy. See you in school."  
  
"Bye Tommy." A flash of green.  
  
"Catch ya later, my main brain."  
  
"See ya, Zack." A flash of black.  
  
Jason smiled at Billy. "Thank you for trusting us Billy, but we're not done here. Call me after you eat." Billy nodded.  
  
"OK. Goodbye Jason. Thank you."  
  
"Bye Billy." A warm look. A flash of red.  
  
Billy stood for a moment longer before pushing open the door to his room.  
  
"What's for dinner, Dad?"  
  
***  
  
Dinner was long over. Billy sat in his room and stared at the phone. Slowly he raised it to his ear and heard his father speaking. He put the phone down. With a sigh he grabbed his communicator.  
  
"Jason?"  
  
"Here Billy."  
  
"Dad was on the phone. Dinner's over."  
  
"Be right there. My parents are home. It'll be a few. I may have to walk."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out."  
  
Billy let his hands fall into his lap. Why was he nervous? Jason had been over plenty of times.alone.  
  
"Ah," said that little voice in his head, "but you didn't know you stood a chance then, did you?"  
  
"But I don't like Jason." Billy thought, but he didn't sound so convinced.  
  
"Don't you? You can't deny you're attracted to him."  
  
"Pheromones"  
  
"You're point? That's what lust is and there is definite L.U.S.T! Added to the fact that he's sweet, kind, protective, strong, smart, and compatible. You've been close for years. You don't have to worry about him finding out about your.extra-curricular activities. He leads the team. Besides, he feels the same."  
  
"What? How do you know?"  
  
"I am omniscient"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ok, I can read body language better than your conscious, that's how." He was cut of mentally by a flash of red."  
  
"Jason! I thought you were walking!" Jason shrugged.  
  
"I didn't want to wait." He sat on the bed and looked at Billy. They looked at each other seriously for a moment before Jason asked.  
  
"So how ARE you doing, Billy. And none of the "I'm fine" crap." Billy sighed.  
  
"Honestly? I'm more frightened than anything. What if word gets out that I'm gay? What if people decide to take care of the "problem" with their fists? What if Dad hates me? I don't want to end up like that boy from Laramie. I get picked on enough for being a nerd."  
  
"You're not a nerd."  
  
"Boy genius, then." He stared at the floor. "What am I going to do, Jason? How can I fight Jack? He scares me. I have a feeling that his interest isn't just to break my spirit, it's to crush it and powderize it." Billy looked almost ready to cry. Jason reached out and pulled him into a comforting embrace, offering warmth and support. Billy relaxed against him, the weight of his problems lessened by sharing the burden. Jason held on tighter and, for Billy's sake, tried to ignore how right Billy felt in his arms. If Billy was just now figuring himself out, he didn't need a relationship to confuse him even more.  
  
"Unless he pushes," Jason amended. Billy pulled away and smiled at him. They sat there, wrapped in each other, staring into each other's faces. 'the voice was right,' Billy thought, 'I do like him. Jason's gaze was lowered to Billy's mouth. 'he's going to kiss me, he's going to-"  
  
do do dodo do do  
  
"Damnit," Billy muttered, causing Jason to bark with laughter.  
  
"What is it, Tommy?" Billy semi-snapped.  
  
"WE found out what's been hidden in our industrial center. It's grown and is headed for downtown Angel Grove." Jason nodded.  
  
"Right. It's Morphin Time!"  
  
"Tyrannosaurs Rex!"  
  
"Triceratops!"  
  
Moments later the Red and Blue Power Rangers were in the middle of Billy's room. They grabbed their belts and in a flash of color to match their spandex, they were gone.  
  
***  
  
Only moments later they appeared with the others right outside the industrial center of town.  
  
"What the heck is that thing?" Zack exclaimed.  
  
"It appears to be Rita's latest creation. It's made of the various left over parts from the abandoned factories, and whatever it eats appears to be ammunition." Billy answered.  
  
Indeed, that's what it was. The monster was a vaguely ape-like creature of dirty concrete and rusted I beams. It was held together with wire cables and rusted rivets. The mouth opened to reveal a great gaping maw of jagged teeth and sharp glass.  
  
Bill could feel his instincts, his Ranger instincts, kick in. The battle was their worst yet. Too many close encounters with that devouring maw. It began to blur together in his mind, punch, spin, sai attack. Each blow he took hurt more than the last. When he saw Jason go down, however, instinct took over. He remembered nothing else of the rest of the battle saver for anger and the eventual calling of their Zords.  
  
***  
  
The Monster was defeated.  
  
It exploded in a cloud of dust, glass, and sparks.  
  
The Megazord stood over the spot, a silent victor.  
  
One by one the Rangers, battered and in places torn, left their Zords as they returned to their desert homes.  
  
Zordon called them and congratulated them on their win. Said he was proud.  
  
They demorphed.  
  
Billy slowly came back to himself.  
  
Kimberly was being watched over by Tommy.  
  
Trini was tending to Zack.  
  
Jason was staring at him, favoring his left leg and sporting a large bruise that his suit couldn't prevent. Billy knew he didn't look much better, and when the adrenalin left he would be a very sore person, but that didn't matter now.  
  
Neither knew who moved first. One second Jason was limping over, the next they were in each other's arms, lips fused together in the heat of passion and the aftermath of battle. They pulled apart and rested their heads together.  
  
"Don't you ever," Billy started slowly, "EVER scare me like that again. When you went down."  
  
"I got right back up again, Billy. I'm hard to kill. We made it through, we all made it."  
  
"We're Rangers. We always make it."  
  
"But that fear is still there, I know."  
  
"Oh.oh jeeze." Billy hugged Jason to him, holding him tight, confirming that he was really there. Jason hugged him back, happy to be alive. Jason began to chuckle.  
  
"You do realize," he began, "that we never told the girls. You just outed yourself and you're going to have to turn around and face them sometime." Billy grimaced against Jason's shoulder.  
  
"I know. That's why I haven't turned around yet, all the more reason to hold on to you." Jason laughed. "Are they watching now?"  
  
"Well..Trini is staring at us. I think we surprised her. She doesn't look mad though. Kimberly is grinning like an idiot."  
  
"And the guys?"  
  
"Tommy looks confused and Zack's laughing." Billy turned his head to glare at Zack, causing Zack to simply laugh harder. Tirni caught his eye and gave him an encouraging smile. HE smiled shyly back and looked over to Tommy. He bit his lip to not laugh at the bewildered expression and blushed at Kimberly's grin.  
  
"You ready to face the music?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah.it's got to be easier than vanquishing that.abomination." Jason smiled at Billy and stepped back. Billy turned and smiled a bit nervously at his friends. Kimberly spoke up.  
  
"How long have you two been together and not told anybody?" she demanded.  
  
"About five minutes," Jason said. Kimberly's eyes raised.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"It seams we have witnessed a historic event." Trini teased, but her eyes showed her complete support. Tommy's confusion finally passed and he gave a silent "oh" of understanding before grinning evily at Jason. Jason sighed mentally. Tommy was going to tease him to death. IT was, surprisingly enough, Zack who brought them back to reality.  
  
"We better get moving. There will be people here soon."  
  
"Right." And they beamed away.  
  
Jason and Billy only went as far as the next park. They wanted to walk home and spend more time together, not to mention quite a few stolen kisses in dark corners and deserted streets.  
  
They were almost back at Billy's house when Jason asked a question that had been knowing at him for days.  
  
"What are we going to do about Jake?" Billy smirked.  
  
"I have a plan."  
  
***  
  
With the plan in mind Billy did not respond to any of Jake's advances, either by ignoring them or refusing to get riled. Finally by the end of the next Friday the plan is to take place. According to plan, Tommy, Jason, and Zack leave the half changed Billy alone with Jake.  
  
Jake, desperate to get a rise from Billy, decides to take it up a notch. He stood behind Billy, placing his hands on Billy's bare shoulders. He leaned in close and breathed Billy in.  
  
"Hello Billy."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
Jack began to rub Billy's shoulders.  
  
"Why have you been avoiding me, Billy?" Jake asked, squeezing harder than needed, though he didn't know that Billy, being a Ranger, was no longer as easy to hurt.  
  
"I'm Sorry. I didn't mean to." Billy's voice was dry as a bone a Jake never noticed.  
  
"What?" Billy turned in Jake's grip with an exaggerated amorous look on his face.  
  
"I finally realized why you get to me so, Jake. I've been so blind! I want you!" Jake took a step bake, quite convinced that Billy was serious, and quite uncomfortable at how this was going. Billy wrapped his arms' around Jake's neck. "You don't have to chase me any more. I am here. I cannot spend another nanosecond without you!" Jake froze, ready to bolt.  
  
'almost got him,' Billy thought, 'just one more thing.'  
  
"Oh, Jake!" and he pulled the stunned Jake into a (rather mild but still) full on the lips kiss.  
  
Jake cracked.  
  
He pulled back in shock, and banged his head on the locker. Without looking back the boy sprinted for the gym, to scared of his damaged image to tell other of what had just happened. From the side of the lockers Tommy and Zack started clapping. Jason, however, strode foreword, pushed Billy against the lockers and gave him the most searing kiss of his lifetime, reclaiming what was his. When Jason pulled away, Billy was breathless and his glasses were skewed. Jason leaned in and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You were wonderful. Don't EVER kiss him again. Now put our shirt on" He pulled away and Billy stared at him blankly for a moment before his brain finally caught up and he dressed.  
  
The four Rangers laughed all the way into the gym.  
  
Epilogue  
  
Tommy sat, Kimberly perched on his lap drinking a smoothie and talking to Trini, and watched Billy spar with Jason. They did that a lot in the past few days. Any excuse to touch each other, they used. Zack returned to the table with a smoothie for himself and Trini with a grin on his face. "Any excuse to be all over each other," He said about the two boys who were now wrestling around on the floor.  
  
Unnoticed by the Rangers, Jake, followed by Bulk and Skull, entered the Youth center. Jason and Billy broke their match and bowed to each other. Grabbing their towels, they turned and seeing Jake, Billy waved, a coy smile on his face. Jake paled, eyes going wide, and turned his tail and ran, brushing past the befuddled Bulk and Skull, who shrugged and followed. Billy began laughing and Jason hugged him from behind, placing a gentle kiss on his neck. The Rangers smiled and laughed and drank their smooties. The Bully was defeated.  
  
Owari  
  
AN:  
  
I wrote this about a year ago and I finally typed it up. I hate to say it, but I have a feeling Billy was more than just the Geek stereotype on the show, but might have also been written with the ability to later be the suppressed homosexual. Come on. We all saw it. Adam Park has the same ability. It never happened (it was a kids show after all) but we know it's there damnit!!!  
  
Anyway.  
  
I was, am, and will always be, Immortaljedi. 


End file.
